


Beneath the blood and dirt

by huxley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_kinkmemes, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxley/pseuds/huxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's been gone for weeks on a dangerous assignment for the Ministry. When he finally arrives home, filthy and bloody, Harry gets on his knees to show him how thankful he is that he made it back alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the blood and dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hp-kinkmemes.livejournal.com/2567.html?thread=171015#t171015) at hp_kinkmemes.

Harry had been told 3am but he was sat in the armchair by the fire at midnight, staring at the fireplace that remained stubbornly empty and dark. He sat twirling his wand, despite the fact that he knew it would be useless (that _he_ would be useless) if anything had gone wrong.

2am came and went, and so did the contents of a bottle of Firewhiskey left over from Christmas which Harry had found in the pantry, no doubt hidden there by Draco because, according to him, Harry "couldn't fucking be trusted with it".

Staring at the empty bottle, Harry supposed he had been right.

Newspapers, both Muggle and Wizard, proved to be no fit distraction, as Harry only replaced the headlines with his worst nightmares ("Draco Malfoy - Ministry Auror - found dead during undercover mission").

He cursed Kingsley to hell and back. He cursed himself, cursed the entire operation and was half a second from Flooing Ron and Hermione, just to have a bit of damn comfort, before he realised that using the fireplace could block Draco from getting back home.

3am saw Harry on his feet, pacing the floor, and then pacing it again, his heart hammering. The television flickered in the corner on mute, showing a late night commercial for exercise equipment. Harry stared at it dumbly, trying to remember how he had argued Draco into allowing it, "a rubbish piece of Muggle tatt, Potter," into their flat.

Suddenly there was a _whoosh_ and Harry's head jerked up so fast he heard something crack.

Draco climbed out of the fireplace, covered in dust, in dirt, and God knew what else. His regulation robes and boots looked as though they had been clawed at by animals and a cloud of soot followed him out of the fireplace.

Harry went to him, his mind blank, not even able to process what he was seeing - _he's alive_ \- and grabbed him by the shoulders, ignoring the state Draco was in, the state that told him that something had gone badly wrong.

Draco looked at him through the dishevelled hair clinging to his face, his eyes dead above shadows so dark and blue they looked like bruises.

That was when Harry saw the blood.

"Draco - Draco what the fuck - ?" Harry reached out a hand to the deep gash across Draco's cheek, his fingers coming away wet. Draco caught his hand.

"It's fine, it could've been worse, trust me." His voice was hoarse, as though he had spent the last hour screaming at the top of his lungs. Harry stared into his face, not knowing what to ask first, but only now processing that he'd made it back, he was here, and damned if he was going back again, not if he could help it -

"Did everyone get out? The rest of the team?" he asked finally, the defeated look on Draco's face answering him before he had even finished asking.

Draco ran a hand through his hair - Harry spotted more blood, clumped on his knuckles - and shook his head.

"They knew we were coming, spotted us a mile away. There must have been a leak, they were bloody waiting for us -"

"Fuck" Harry muttered, his hand moving again to Draco's face, wincing as Draco hissed at the contact.

"I think it was Sectumsempra," Draco said, raising his eyes. For the first time Harry saw a flash of life there, a smirk playing around the edges of his lips.

"Didn't you tell those bastards that I'm the only person allowed to hit you with that one?" he said, hearing his voice shake over a laugh. He buried his hands in Draco's robes and pressed his face to Draco's uninjured cheekbone, breathing him in, still able to smell Draco's own scent beneath the filth, still able to feel the heat of his body under the layers of tattered robes.

"I was afraid to even think about you," Draco muttered, sliding a hand into Harry's hair, the blood from his fingers spreading, warm and sticky, across his temple. "I was afraid I'd think of not making it back here to you and that I'd bail on everyone - "

Harry grabbed Draco by the back of his neck and kissed him, feeling the tang of blood - _more_ damn blood - from his split lip. Draco's breath left his chest as though it had been held there especially for this moment. It gushed out of him, leaving him shuddering in Harry's arms. His mouth opened under Harry's and his tongue, huge and thick and wet, slid into his mouth.

Draco's fingers curled in Harry's hair, pulling at the roots and snippets of memory flashed through Harry's vision - Draco tugging his head back to slide his cock down Harry's throat; Draco pulling to the point of agony as he rode Harry's cock, his teeth bared; Draco forcing Harry's head to the side to mouth up his neck, telling him he shouldn't but that he fucking _loved_ him -

Harry shoved Draco back against the wall, hearing a thud as the base of Draco's skull hit it and then he was on him again, all tongue, their lips too desperate to function together in a proper kiss. All of Harry's worry, his anger, his fear so deep it had made him sick, it all pulsed in his temples as a vicious headache, but the arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach was fiercer and he gripped Draco by his collar and clawed at him.

Draco pulled his mouth away, just a little, letting Harry's tongue trace his wounded lip.

"Don't tell me you were _worried_ ," Draco panted, a grin in his voice. Harry growled against his mouth and grabbed Draco's hips, meeting his gaze with a quirked eyebrow.

"Only about who I'd get to fuck me if you managed to get yourself caught," he said. He ground his hips into Draco's, his cock already half hard as if responding to the knowledge that this, right here, was the only man worth having, worth getting hard _for_.

Draco laughed, dark and dirty, and rubbed a thumb across Harry's neck, right on his pulse, sending a shiver down Harry's spine. His touch, his sound, his fucking asshole comments were so familiar they made Harry’s skin tingle.

"Good thing I made it, then," Draco said, grabbing Harry's ass in his long fingers. "I'd hate to think of you having to put up with some idiot who didn't know how to fuck you properly."

Harry's hips jerked at Draco's words, the desire to get off suddenly painful between his legs.

"Only you can do that, only you," he said, shutting his eyes, knowing that would earn him a shit-eating grin from Draco. He shoved Draco's robes aside, seeking the bulge of his cock, needing to feel it, hard and hot in his hand.

"I've been hard for you before I even stepped out of the fireplace," said Draco in his ear as Harry's hand found what it was looking for.

He dropped to his knees with a groan, his hand still rubbing at the hard bulge between Draco's legs. He tugged Draco's travelling cloak off his shoulders, letting it fall in heavy folds around him, sending a cloud of soot up around them.

Draco's hands found his hair, guiding him to his crotch, and Harry's mouth opened blindly for his cock. He mouthed at it with a hunger he hadn't felt in weeks, the material dry and rough against his tongue but he couldn't stop, his teeth scraping against the wool of Draco's trousers.

"Fuck, Draco I need it, I - " Harry started, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to finish, reaching up to fumble with Draco’s button and zip. Draco knocked his hand away and yanked them open himself.

"I know, I know, you need my cock, don't you?" Draco mumbled, his voice sounding miles away before Harry remembered that he was _here_ this time, it wasn't just his memory, his fantasy, his dream -

Harry nodded against Draco's stomach. He tore his glasses from his face, tossed them, heard them clatter somewhere. Draco had got his trousers down past his crotch to cling around his thighs. Harry swore under his breath at the bruise, the size of his fist, darker than ink, that was shining on Draco's leg.

"Ignore it," Draco told him, and so Harry did, his mouth finding the outline of Draco's cock through his underwear, the hard curve of it making his mouth water and his stomach clench.

He pressed kisses along it, sucked on the head, listened to Draco gasp with every scrape of teeth along the underside, just like Harry knew he would, so he did it again, and again, and Draco's hands clenched in his hair enough to bring tears to Harry's eyes. He ignored those, too, pulling at the waistband of Draco's underwear to free his cock, the damp head emerging first to knock against Harry's knuckles, smearing them with pre come, and then the rest of it, flushed and painfully ready.

Harry pulled it towards him and slid it into his mouth, bobbing his head until there was no more to take, the muscles of his throat clenching in protest. Draco's hips pulsed in Harry's hands to the rhythm as he sucked him.

"Fuck Harry, yes," he breathed, voice high and fighting through a gasp, "all of it, take fucking all of it -"

Harry clawed at his thigh, barely noticing when Draco swore and hissed when he accidently brushed his bruise.

He rubbed his tongue along the vein, his hand roaming up Draco's torso, searching for skin. He pulled back, sucking in a breath before taking Draco deep again, the slick noises of his mouth lost in the sound of Draco's groans. Harry glanced up, eyes fluttering at the sight of Draco's neck craned back against the wall, pale skin bright against the grime of his robes, the shock of red on his torn cheek. Draco caught Harry's wandering hand and slid it into a gap in his robes, and _yes finally_ , Harry felt skin, untarnished and warm, softer than even he had remembered. He smoothed over Draco's chest, letting it rise and fall beneath his palm.

Harry bobbed his head, slicking Draco with as much moisture as he could manage before pulling back to the head. He sucked on it, hollowing his cheeks, sliding his tongue around the curve of it. He pulled Draco off with his free hand, watching the slick skin slide beneath his fist. It gave a jerk in his mouth and Harry's eyes rolled in his head at the taste of more precome.

Draco’s hands slid from Harry's hair to hold his head, his trembling, bloody fingers touching his face. He ran a thumb along the edge of Harry's mouth, feeling his own flesh as it slid in and out.

"Harry, I need to come," he whispered, his eyes boring down at him. Even without his glasses Harry could see how dark they were, his pupils blown wide and dark.

Harry let his cock slip from his mouth and rubbed his hand along the full length of it, slicking Draco's precome right to the base.

"I know," said Harry, his tongue clumsy in his mouth, already wanting the weight of Draco's cock back again. "But not yet, okay?"

Draco's head thud back against the wall as Harry slid his cock down his throat again. His fingers found the sharp angles of Draco's ribs beneath his robes, the skin taught and strained over the bone as Draco arched his back, pressing into Harry's mouth. He rubbed over his chest in soothing strokes, taking Draco deep into his throat again and again, the bite of Draco's fingertips along his neck spurring Harry on.

Harry's hips jerked against Draco's leg and he grabbed Draco's robes to pull himself closer. The throb of his own cock was slow and aching, and he humped against Draco's leg in time to his mouth. He grabbed Draco by the hip, holding him steady as Draco tried to thrust into his mouth. Harry pushed him back against the wall with a groan and quickened his pace on Draco's cock.

Draco clawed of his neck, his scalp, the side of his face and sobbed against the wall, his body fighting Harry's hold but finding no give.

"Fucking bastard, Potter, _please_ ," he spat. "Fucking make me come, I can't take -"

His words were lost in a gasp as Harry slid a hand to his balls, clenching them in his palm. Harry glanced up at him, saw the sheen of sweat on Draco's face, the flush on his cheeks. His hips jerked harder against Draco's leg but the friction was only enough to tease rather than to scratch his itch.

Harry's hair clung to his forehead, damp and curling, his headache thumping in his temples and blurring his vision. He slackened his grip on Draco's balls, feeling them tighten, before reaching his fingers back. He smoothed them along slick skin until he found Draco's hole, already clenching in anticipation.

Draco's hands curled into Harry's shirt, balling the fabric and tugging it from his shoulders. Harry rubbed his fingertips across his hole, his tongue rubbing, frantic, along Draco's cock. He shut his eyes against the sensations, wanting to sob, his head threatening to split open, his cock screaming to be touched, the desire to come burning in his gut only secondary to the fucking _need_ to have Draco come, wrecked and in agony, into his mouth.

He grabbed Draco's hip and tugged him forward, forcing his eyes open to stare up at him, telling him to _do it_.

Draco, his hair a wild tangle around his face, bit his lip as he understood. He grabbed Harry's head, a shattered groan rolling from his chest as he started to fuck Harry's mouth.

Harry braced himself, his fingers rubbing back and forth over Draco's hole as it spasmed. A bead of sweat rolled into his eye and he blinked it away, the cock filling his mouth growing just that bit harder.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming," Draco moaned to the ceiling, his hips stuttering for a moment before his cock pulsed in Harry's mouth and he finally came. Harry groaned in relief and sucked him through it, swallowing around him, slowing his rubbing fingers on his hole to a deep massage over the clenching muscle. Draco twitched and swore against the wall, his hands clenching and releasing in Harry’s hair with every throb of his cock, until he became oversensitive and tugged him away.

Harry let Draco's cock slide from his mouth and forced a hand into his jeans, his forehead pressed against Draco's heaving stomach. His breaths turned ragged as he got a hand around his own cock, the flesh so heated that he gasped at the feel of it.

Three jerks of his fist was all it took for Harry to come into his underwear, to Draco stroking his hair, telling him how good he was, how hard he was going to fuck him later, how amazing his mouth was -

Harry's shoulders sagged as he wrung the last of his come through his fingers and he hummed, content. He leaned back as Draco slid down the wall with a heavy thump, his thighs spreading on either side of Harry.

"Glad to see you haven't lost any of your technique in my absence," Draco said, his face slowly losing its flush.

Harry forced a laugh, feeling light headed and boneless.

"Well once they heard you were gone, guys were queuing up outside the door to let me practise."

Draco pushed Harry's damp hair from his temples and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Very funny", he murmured. "And don’t think I didn’t notice _that_ , by the way”. He nodded over Harry’s shoulder and Harry followed his gaze to the empty Firewhiskey bottle on the coffee table.

“Don’t bitch at me," Harry frowned. “I missed you so fucking much –“

Draco kissed him, slow and deep, and Harry felt desire tighten deep in his groin again.

“I know," whispered Draco against his mouth, “me too”.

“You’re not going away again," Harry told him, knowing it was a lie, knowing that there would be more times like this, for both of them, but he appreciated it all the same when Draco nodded.

“Come on," Draco said, pushing himself up and pulling Harry to his feet, “I need a shower, in case it escaped your notice”.


End file.
